


"WE LOVE HIM TOO"

by FujoshiQueen07



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, I DONT OWN TORIKO, I wish I did, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiQueen07/pseuds/FujoshiQueen07
Summary: Komatsu didn't even know how or when they started to come to him. But he just couldn't say no.Or the fact that the kings beastly companions felt like it was their turn to have Komatsu for once.





	"WE LOVE HIM TOO"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Hello!! So this is like the first ever book I'm writing about them because man! I think there should be more stories about these guys. But of course I'm just a beginner so for now I think ill be trying short fluffs and stuff. Maybe when I'm more confident In my writing ill write more "intense" stories. But for now fluff. 
> 
> I choose to write about the kings companions and Komatsu because I just think it would be sweet.

Komatsu wondered for awhile now. What was it that kept bringing the kings companions back to him? He had fed them and even tended to their flawless coats. Even if it took, like, a freaking long time for him. (Of course he had help for each one. The companions helped clean each other since it was Komatsu that was cleaning them.) He felt as if it was some kind of responsibility he had to do.

But even if they kind of took up some of his time, he could never turn down such cuteness. To others, the beast were terrifying. But to Komatsu, they were nothing but adorable.

He wondered why he wasn't so afraid of them like back then? (Maybe because they saved him more than once. That was kind of enough to have him change his way of seeing them.) He even wondered why they kept showing up at the hotel? Without the Kings?

Komatsu was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft wet nose touching his face. He giggled a little at the small but noticeable whiskers tickling his face.

"Terryy~ Cut it out!" Komatsu gently pushed Terry face up so that she could gaze down at him. He smiled at her while petting her, his other hand coming up to scratch under her chin. Terry barked in contentment. Komatsu looked out to the view that was presented to him. He was currently sitting on some kind of cliff. Looking out to the sun that would soon start to go down, tree's stretch on and on and a river stream just below. It was beautiful. He doesn't even remember when, or maybe he could, but this place was a place for only him and the kings beastly companions.

Kiss cawed at him. It wasn't loud but it was enough to get Komatsu's attention. He reached out to pet Kiss just as she was bringing her head in for the contact. He felt the well known familiar feel of quin's tongue lick him. Asking for some of his attention as well. Komatsu pet and kiss them all. He was leaning up against terry. Her Head on the ground as if to sleep, pushed up against his left leg. Kiss squished herself in between them. Or just enough so that Komatsu could lean a bit onto her while she laid her head on Terrys body. Quin had her head settle next to Terry but pushing up just a little so that they were basically using each other as pillows.

Komatsu laughed a little and then felt a gust or slightly strong wind behind him. He looked to his right and up a little. It was just Zebras Dharma Horse. It was close and looked as if he wanted attention too. Komatsu pet him but he doubted if the horse could even feel him touch. By the sound of it though, he thought other wise. The horse was laying down, his head close but still up. But soon he decide that he too wanted to sleep with them, laying his head down to that part of it could hand off the cliff and the other pushed up against them. Dharma's body lay behind with quins body all coiled up and around him. Her tail sliding up around the Drharmas head to lay lazily over his face. Komatsu smiled as he leaned into the warmth behind him. He looked down at his lap, where a already pass out Yun was sleeping soundly.

He cuddle Yun up and closed his eyes. He pictured how they looked right now. He just couldn't stop the smile and seared the image into his mind. Right next to his cooking memories. Soon sleep took him while the sun went down. Bringing forth the bright stars and beautiful moon.

 

* * *

 "Oii! They're over here!!"

"Geeezz! Can't 'lieve they jus' out an' leave us!!"

"Well maybe they had a reason."

"The only fucking reason they would leave is because they getting fucking cocky!!"

"Shhhhhhh!!"

Toriko lightly stepped on the grass. Followed by Coco, Sunny, and Zebra. "Well at least we know where Komatsu's been."

"Ah!" Sani covered his mouth "Such Beau'ful Harmony"

Coco chuckled. He walked forward and sat down next to Komatsu, leaning up against Kiss. "Well, since we used up our energy searching for them, I think a well nights rest is in need."

Toriko hummed "Yea" He sat right next to Komatsu and leaned up against Terry, his arms stretching.

Zebra grunted but couldn't lie. He too wanted to join the pile. So he took his place by Coco and leaned against Dharma.

"Hmph!" Sani tilted his chin up but made his way over to quin and settled up against her. But he was kind of far from the group. Komatsu shifted and mumbled.

"Clo..ser" As if hearing his plea, quin moved her head around Terry so that it curled, bring Sunny closer to the group. Coco and Toriko laughed as Sunny just huffed. They all looked up into the sky. Stars shining bright upon them. But out of all the stars, their favorite was the one lying in the middle. Mumbling soft words.

"Still can' 'lieve that they would leave us and not say they were going to see 'matsu!" Sani pouted as he leaned more into Quin.

Coco yawned. "Well, maybe they wanted to have some time with Komatsu."

"The-"

"Only" Toriko added as Sunny shut his mouth "With them. Not with us."

Sani pondered on it while the others slipped into blissful sleep. Then he looked at the group and then at quin, who oddly looks quite...satisfied. Sani let out a sigh and shrugged.

"They love him just as we do." With that he feel asleep.

The four kings heavenly beast were quite awake. Only for a while, just when the kings arrived. (Their sense are sharp so of course they would pick up on the kings coming to find them.) Only they could understand each other, and in their own way of speaking to each other, they all agreed that....yea

 

"WE LOVE HIM TOO"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please give me feedback and tell me what you thought! Words from others usually help with my writing and gives me a boost! Again! Thank you so much!!


End file.
